The Methods Core evolved from the former Evaluation and Assessment Cores in the current CHIPTS. The Evaluation Core has a dual mission, to provide methods support to CHIPTS investigators and projects, to support our community partners (Community-Based Organizations, CBOS) in conducting program evaluations. The latter function remains an important objective for CHIPTS. However almost all program evaluations require consultation on selecting assessment measures and improving existing service programs, as well as, implementing an evaluating strategy. The Executive Committee decided that technical assistance on program evaluations could be delivered more efficiently by investigators who knew content. The Methods Core will continue to support program evaluation activities through consultations with the Treatment Services Core and developing user-friendly methods tools. With the reorganization, the Methods Core will focus on providing methods support to CHIPTS investigators and projects. It is critical to have strong leadership, infrastructure, and comprehensive expertise in methodology, in order to conduct high quality HIV research, with many challenges in studying highly vulnerable and stigmatized populations, and the need to develop and disseminate effective HIV interventions.